


going for a ride

by veridiums



Series: riders on the storm [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridiums/pseuds/veridiums
Summary: Too many jobs gone wrong in too quick a succession had wound her up like a tensile cord pulled too taut, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. Her teeth were at a constant grind, her hands itching to hit something, break something, fingers curled into fists even as she sat and watched the stars, and Saul had been quick to notice.“Get in the car. We’re going for a ride.”
Relationships: Saul Bright/Female V, Saul Bright/V
Series: riders on the storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything i've written in probably ten years? but it comes as no surprise that it's someone like saul that's getting me back in the game.

_A fight, a fuck, or a fast drive down a very long stretch of road._

Those had been her words to him that night, that _first_ night. The Ingall’s farm felt like a year ago at this point, even if it had only been a few short months. Who could have guessed that one pent up adrenaline- and expired whiskey-fueled blowjob with Panam asleep in the next room would land them here, her legs resting on the dash of his car, now _her_ car (she had won it fair and square, after all), and the leader of the Aldecaldos in the driver's seat as they sped down winding dirt roads in the Badlands, hitting speeds so high it felt like flying. Like the road had just disappeared from under their wheels and they’d driven off into the sky.

Too many jobs gone wrong in too quick a succession had wound her up like a tensile cord pulled too taut, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. Her teeth were at a constant grind, her hands itching to hit something, break something, fingers curled into fists even as she sat and watched the stars, and Saul had been quick to notice.

“Get in the car. We’re going for a ride.”

He’d offered no further explanation, no room for question or for argument, and off they’d gone. Had she been in a better mood she would have made some sort of joke about him just wanting to get back behind the wheel of the car he’d lost, but as it was, she remained silent for a good few miles.

 _A fast drive_. There was nothing like it, feeling the engine vibrating against her skin through the leather of the seats, watching as the desert flew by at breakneck speeds, turning to nothing but a multicolored blur as the world narrowed down to just the interior of this car and the two people in it. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. The way her heart hammered in her chest was a tangible reminder that despite all the bullshit, she was still alive. She still knew how to breathe, and with the new influx of air in her lungs, it wasn’t so hard.

When the world outside became too disorienting, Vera switched gears, turning her head to the side and watching Saul instead, eyes roving over the way his hair curled slightly around his face and how his jaw moved and his green eyes narrowed as he watched the road. She shuffled in her seat, legs falling to the floor and one hand landing on her thigh. Just getting comfortable.

But then her gaze moved downwards, over the thick of his neck when he swallowed and lower to his arms. Fuck but he had nice arms, even better when they were wrapped around her. Nice hands too, large and heavy but surprisingly dextrous, nimble. Vera’s bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she couldn’t look away from how they wrapped around the handles of the steering wheel. Not when he made a sharp turn like it was nothing and the flex of his wrist rippled up the corded muscles of his forearm and at once the air in the Coyote shot up a few degrees. Her fingers twitched.

If he could feel her eyes on him, he didn’t let on, too focused on snaking around the other vehicles on the road as they got in their way until they made it to an empty stretch of asphalt where he could open up the throttle even further. The engine hummed and it was like music to her ears and she shifted again. 

A new kind of tension seemed to be pouring into her veins. Hotter, smoother, more electric but no less demanding. She was squirming again, fingers stretching and twitching with the urge to reach for him, to see if his skin felt as impossibly warm as hers did in that moment. Surely it had to. 

“Stop the car.” 

His head moved to the side in a show that he’d heard her, but his eyes remained fixed on the road ahead, dark brows pressing together. “What?”

“Stop. The. Car.”

Even as the car slowed her heart rate seemed somehow to be picking up even more. Pulling off the road, Saul cut the engine and turned his body to finally look at her, clear concern lacing his features, but she was already out of her seat.

Pushing across the center console, Vera found a new home in his lap, legs straddling his. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, being cramped and crammed in such a small space with the steering wheel at her back, but there was room enough and she couldn’t wait. Her mouth found his and the kiss that followed was rough, possessive, and he caught up quickly. 

Still, after a beat or two she pulled away, looked down at him, hands settling against the sides of his neck and thumbs moving back and forth across the rough texture of his bearded jaw.

“Is this okay?”

He swallowed. She watched. He nodded. She smiled. 

Lips crashed together again and it became a battle between tongues, one neither could win and neither wished to, both just enjoying the thrill of the fight. And what a thrill it was. Her teeth caught at his bottom lip and the growl that rumbled up through his throat had her clenching her legs around his thighs.

The python bands of his arms closed around her and she smiled, catlike, against his kiss. Yep, even better. As her hips rolled and pressed downwards, she swallowed his moan and he consumed her sigh. She did it again. His hands moved to the curve of her ass, grip tight as he pulled her forward. The cool metal of his many buckles scraping against her bare stomach sent shivers tripping down her spine and a sweat broke out across her skin. Fuck. Had anyone ever made her this hungry this quickly? 

Tilting her head back, Vera let out a heavy exhale as the man beneath her licked and bit his way from her jaw to her neck and she kept moving. She couldn’t _stop_ moving. Each slow grind against the increasingly hard line of him beneath her spurred on the next until she was close to whining. That’s when she felt his hand fumbling with the buttons on her shorts and she let out a quiet, eager whimper into the too warm air of the car. 

When his fingers dipped inside and traced a line across her slit, her hips bucked and she nearly missed the way he hissed at finding she’d practically soaked through her denim shorts, too caught up in the feel of him touching her.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he groaned. “When did that happen?”

Her head lolled forward as she looked him in the eye and brushed a hand through his hair. “I like watching you drive.”

One brow rose and his lips spread in a self-satisfied smirk and he kissed her again. He stroked her slowly, back and forth, toying with her like he had all the time in the world to do so. Vera, on the other hand, was too impatient to wait, fidgeting constantly in his lap, desperation growing before he finally, _finally_ , slipped one finger inside her and she cried out.

“There you go.” His voice was low, and she nearly keened at the sound as much as at the sensation.

At the first curl of his digit inside her, she was grabbing his shirt with one hand, clutching at the fabric while the other remained on his neck, anchoring her to him twice over. In and out, pressing and releasing. It was good, so damn good, but not enough. She touched the side of her forehead to his, whispering in his ear.

“Saul,” she breathed. “ _Please_ ,” she begged. “Another.”

Vera had never been shy about asking for what she wanted. She had never _pleaded_ as much for it, but with this man it came easy. She asked, he gave. In this case, it was a second finger to join the first, and the stretch had her licking her lips before drawing the bottom one between her teeth. As she closed her eyes she caught him. He was watching her.

Trapped as his hand was within the confines of her shorts, there was little room for maneuverability, but the way his palm pressed against her clit, shifting with every push and pull, had Vera writhing, riding his fingers and panting into the inch or so of space between them.

A good number of the men Vera had ever slept with were hopeless when it came to fingering, just stabbing in and out carelessly, but Saul had a finesse to the way he moved, a skill that matched his strength. And he knew her body, knew what she liked, what drove her wild, and boy did he ever use it to his advantage. This man could have her quivering in seconds. She was a puppet on a string. 

“Look at me.” His voice registered in her mind but it was like she was hearing him from underwater, and it took her a moment to respond. 

Too long, and he repeated the demand and fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her head down to his and their foreheads pressed hard against each other. 

“Vera. _Look at me._ ”

She forced her eyes open just as his fingers curved inside her again and it was no small struggle to keep them trained on his and not rolled back in her head. Her name sounded so good when he said it.

His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wide, and there was a flush to his cheeks. He looked the very picture of desire and if that didn’t send another jolt of electricity shooting through her. She hadn’t thought about it but it made sense, that as she fucked herself with his hand, her movements had caused her to grind against his now very insistent erection. She’d been working him up while he worked her over. 

There was a pinnacle in sight now, just out of reach, a cliff’s edge that she was just about dangling over, a tidal wave towering higher and higher above her, ready to crest, ready to break. She was digging her nails into the side of his shoulder when she looked down, watching the flex of his wrist, the movement of his muscles not totally dissimilar to when he’d been driving, and it was that sight, paired with a particularly deep twist of his fingers and the crushing of the heel of his palm against her that caused her to shatter, a sob tearing its way out through her throat, brown eyes finally closing.

It only took a moment for her to notice. The tension. It was still there. Even as her lungs heaved and her body quaked through the bliss of her orgasm, she could still feel it. Her skin was too tight over her muscles, her clothing too constricting and rough. It still felt as though she were playing with matches while sitting atop a pile of dynamite and gunpowder.

It took every drop of strength in her body to pull away, and when she did she shot off and away from him like a bottle rocket, landing back in her own seat with a thud and looking at him through the haze of heat in her eyes that was mirrored in his own. She was shaking. He quirked a confused brow, bringing his now glistening fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean and releasing them with an audible _pop_.

“Inside.” It was all she could say, brain too muddled for more than one word, even one that might have made more sense. But Saul knew. Could read her like an open book.

And then she was hurrying to remove her shorts, and he was undoing his buckles faster than she’d ever seen him do. He barely had his pants past his thighs when she scrambled back over to him, doing so with little to no grace. But grace could get fucked. She didn’t need _grace_ right now. She needed _him_.

She was already reaching for him when she landed back in his lap, his palm finding its way to her hip, fingers spread wide over the globe of her ass. A few experimental strokes and he let out a sound that she knew to be a warning. He held her up while with a bit of maneuvering, Vera positioned herself above him. Dragging the head of his cock through her slick once, then twice, then three times, her thighs twitched before she sank down on him in one swift drop and they both let out a shout. 

Full. Beautifully, perfectly full. For a moment it was like time stood still. Like the world was holding its breath, or had disappeared altogether. Her back arched and her head felt heavy even as his fell forward. She could feel the tickle of his hair against her chest, the heat of his breath tumbling down her abdomen.

Seconds passed like hours before his hands were sliding up her sides, fingers drawing a vertical path until they curled under the hem of her cropped tank. She moved her own arms to help him as he pushed and pulled it up and away from her, leaving her bare but for her boots. 

And then his lips were on her, their descent aimed for the heart tattoo etched into her sternum. His lips were as warm as the rest of him, and they were followed by the wet of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth. The scratch of his beard in contrast to the plush cushion of his mouth had her hissing. Her fingers busied themselves by unbuckling and undoing his harness, their limbs tangling as she struggled to push it down and off his arms and throw it to the other side of the car.

Saul liked sucking marks into her skin, in places he knew other people would see as much as in places he knew they wouldn’t, places just out of sight that he knew would be for his eyes only. And since turnabout was only fair play, she often left him with his fair share of pretty purple reminders of their times together.

Her hips rolled hard as he moved to latch onto one nipple, fingers coming up to pinch and tweak at the other. His pushed upwards, pressing into her just as he bit the side of one breast. She clenched around him and he did it again. Each drag of him inside of her was like the strike of a match.

 _More_. She needed more.

One hand shot back to grip the bar just behind her head, fingers wrapping around the worn Aldecaldos sticker, the other holding on for dear life to the skeletal horse inked to the arm that gripped her hips as she used the leverage to push herself down further, to take him in as deep as he could go. Up and down and back and forth as she ground against him, eyes screwed shut and moans falling from her lips one after the other. It was good they were so far away from camp, as the car was most definitely shaking in a way that would have left no one fooled.

“You look so good like this. God damn perfect.” The words were a growl and she could near feel them rumble through her body. 

Eyes fluttering open, she finds he’s staring at her, has been, seemingly mesmerized, watching her take her pleasure, watching the parting of her lips as she moaned around words of praise that didn’t quite make it out, watching as she pushed back the hair that had begun to stick to her face. 

Her hands moved to cup his cheeks, pulling him closer to press a kiss, soft as a whisper, to his lips. His thumb brushed a scar on her pelvis, the souvenir from an old bullet wound. The moment was gentle, a stark juxtaposition to the hard pounding of their hips, which had not slowed in the slightest, and the lewd squelches that resulted and seemed to reverberate throughout the vehicle, but it caused something in her gut to somersault all the same. Moving downwards, she sucked and hit at his throat, teeth catching on his Adam’s apple and she was rewarded with a particularly sharp jerk of him inside her. 

Even with such limited space within which to move, Saul’s hips were pistons, and each thrust upwards hammered against the spot inside her that had her seeing galaxies burst before her eyes, punching the air from her lungs and expletives from her mouth. She felt like the coil of a spring trap, being wound tighter and tighter and threatening to snap.

Vera wondered if he could feel it in the way her cunt pulsed around him, the way she clenched to pull him in deeper, if deeper was even a possibility at this point. 

One arm slung around the broad slope of his shoulders, an anchor to keep her steady as she all but bounced on him, chasing after the high that was only just out of reach. The drag of her nipples across his chest made her whine high in her throat.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m—” He sounded near as broken as she felt, barely held together and too close to falling apart, but waiting. Waiting for her. The sounds that were leaving him shot straight to her core and for a second she lost her rhythm. 

“Yes,” she choked out, voice little more than a whimper in his ear. “Yes, _please_.”

So close. So damn close. And then she felt a pressure, his thumb, pressing into her clit and circling and fuck she was crying now, sobbing and screaming as she felt his hands—his beautiful, perfect hands—give her that final push and finally she was falling, breaking apart on top of him and demanding he fall with her. 

And when she asked, he gave. A few hard, frantic thrusts later and he stilled beneath her, coming with a shout as he held her tight against him.

He didn’t let her go even as they both came down, as their breathing became steadier, his arms remained closed around her, and her head remained tucked into the side of his neck. He smelled clean, even through the sweat, and as always there was a hint of gasoline. The scent was familiar, comforting, and she drank it in gladly.

What a sight the two of them made, skin flushed and shining with sweat, hair disheveled, Saul still in his now wrinkled shirt, pants around his ankles, and Vera completely naked as she sagged, boneless, against him. It was a good thing nomad vehicles had covered windows. 

“Y’know, when I said we were going for a ride, this wasn’t what I meant.” 

“You complaining?”

“Fuck no. We should drive out more often.” She laughed, and after a beat, so did he, and his chest shook beneath her cheek. 

The silence that descended fell around them like a blanket, and with it came a sense of peace that Vera had been desperately missing for days. The grinding tension that had settled into every joint and muscle in her body had finally dissipated.

“Feel better?” He spoke against her hair, fingers grazing up and down along her spine. 

“Mmm,” she hummed against his collarbone, eyes closed. “Feel _good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome and if you like, come find me on tumblr at aldcaldos.tumblr.com. thanks for reading!


End file.
